


Amestris Awaits

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Chris Mustang is attending Roy’s inauguration as Fuhrer.





	Amestris Awaits

Chris Mustang smiles. She is wearing her best dress and the pearl necklace Roy had bought her for her birthday. Her fingers are trembling - she can feel the nervous energy running through her. It doesn’t feel quite real yet. She’s barely seen him since he told her old Grumman was calling it a day and he was announcing him as his successor. He was too busy being romanced by all by the political interests in Amestris to drop by the bar for more than an hour here and there. Her girls had grumbled good-naturedly about that saying he was “too good for us now”.

Most of the girls are here at the inauguration; Roy is like a brother to them after all. While they can’t attend the official party, he has invited them all to a private party, after all the pomp and circumstance.

Vanessa takes her hand and squeezes it. “Today’s Roy’s day.”

Chris nods. “It’s a great turn out.”

“Roy must be pleased,” Vanessa replies. “You know he’s going to be even more unbearable from now on.”

The two women embrace and laugh.

Suddenly, cheers erupt all around them. People press forward trying to get a glimpse of the new Fuhrer. Chris cranes her neck to get a better look at her nephew, who is entering from the left side of the stage with Riza at his side. She wonders how long away the announcement of their marriage will be because she knows he’s been in love with that woman for most of his life.

Roy scans the crowd until he catches her eye. He smiles at her and her heart is bursting with pride.

She remembers the small, grieving boy she took in, how he used to hide under his hair. That boy. He turned her life upside down but she could never have imagined who he would become. That man.

Roy boy did it - he reached the top just as he said he would.

He turns away and steps forward: Amestris awaits.

Fin


End file.
